


Men in Suits

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Changelings, F/M, nanny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FBI, also known as Sam and Dean Winchester, visits you at the house you nanny at, and you fall for one of them, while helping with a case of changelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men in Suits

You sigh, as you watch your two charges fight over the same toy. Wishing you could call it a day, go home and crawl in bed, you walk over, and take the toy away from both of them. They stare up at you, tears in their eyes. Kayla, the 4 year old and the oldest, spoke.

"I was playing with it. But Nick tried to take it away!" She wailed, making Nick cry too. Nick was only two, and loved to copy everything his sister did.

"Enough!" You yelled, loud enough to make them stop. "Kayla, it's time for lunch, go to the table, and take Nick with you. No fighting!"

She complied, and you finished putting their lunches together, placing it in front of them. As soon as you started to sit down, the doorbell rings. Of course, you muttered to yourself, as you look into the peep hole. Two men were standing in front of the door, both in suits, and both very handsome. The shorter one had dirty blonde hair, with green eyes. The taller one had long brown hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes. There was something about him, that drew you to him.

You open the door a little bit. "Can I help you?"

The shorter one, who still toward over you, spoke first. "Yes Ma'am, we are from the FBI, and need to ask you some questions. Can we please come in?"

You open the door wider, letting them in. Kayla walks in, "Who are they?"

"Kayla, go back and watch your brother." You told her, surprised when she listened. 

You show the two men into the living room, perching on the couch. The shorter one sits across from you, while the taller one stands near the fireplace. You had a hard time keeping your eyes off of him, and it seemed he had the same problem.

"This won't take very long, then you can get back to your childre," he said.

"They aren't mine, I'm just the nanny." As you said that, you swore you saw a look of relief cross his face.

"I'm agent Mulder, and this is Agent Smith. We are investigating the accidents that have recently happened. Have you noticed anything weird in the neighborhood recently?"

You thought back to the past few days. You've been working a lot of overtime recently, not leaving until 9 or 10 every night.

"I haven't been leaving until late at night and I have seen kids outside, which I had thought weird. Most kids should be in bed by then."

The two agents shared a look, then the tall one, Agent Smith, turned torwards you. "Ma'am, are you staying late again tonight?"

"Yes, and please call me Y/N. Their mom is out of town, so I will actually be staying the night."

Agent Mulder stood up, "Please keep the children inside today, just to be safe. And here is my card. Call if you notice anything."

You walk them to the door, shaking their hands. Agent Smith holds your hand a little longer than necessary, and you blush at the current of electricity that runs between the two of you.

"Please don't be afraid to call. For anything."

You watch as they drive away, then head back to the dining room to make sure the two kids hadn't killed each other yet. However you were surprised at what you saw. Both kids were sitting nicely at the table, using very nice manners as they ate their lunch.

"Y/N, I'm still hungry. Can we have ice cream?" Kayla asked you, taking her plate to the sink. 

"Yes, please Y/ N.?" Nick chimed in

"Sure, you guys behaved well." You told them,  getting them each an ice cream bar out of the fridge.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Both kids stayed next to you the entire time, being unusually nice, and clingy. After dinner, you got them ready for bed.

"Can we sleep with you tonight Y/N? Please?"

They had never asked that before, and you felt bad for telling them no, but you weren't their mom. You tuck them into bed, and walked to your room. It was a nice guest room, with your own bathroom, and tv. You quickly climb into the shower, lathering up your hair. You thought you heard something, but ignore it. As you climb out, you hear knocking on the door.

"Y/ N,  please let me in. Y/N, I want to be with you, please!" You heard Kayla yelling. You quickly put your robe on, and open the door. Both kids stood there, staring at you.

"Fine, go climb into bed, I will join you in a minute." You replied, giving in.

Finishing your nightly routine, you walk back into the room, seeing that the children hadn't left you much space. Scooting in, you pull the covers up, and quickly fall asleep.

\------------------

The next morning, you wake up, feeling like you had a hangover. Your head hurt,  and you felt as if you hadn't slept at all. Both kids were gone, and you quickly got dressed, and walked downstairs, finding them seated at the table.

"Morning Y/ N,  we're hungry."

Too tired to care how weird they were being, you got their cereal ready, and sat there sipping coffee while they ate. Cleaning up after them, you turn to see them only steps away from you.

"Y/N, we love you. Can we have ice cream?"

You started to get a strange feeling,  the kids had never acted this way before. Ignoring the weird behavior, you walk outside to get the newspaper, noticing the group of four children staring at your door.

You rush back inside, slamming the door shut, and are immediately surrounded by Kayla and Nick.

"Why did you leave us Y/N? We missed you. We love you Y/N, you can't leave us."

You walk past them, taking your cell phone, and the FBI card, and lock yourself into the bathroom. The kids start banging on the door.

"Let us in!" They yell as you start calling the number.

"This is Agent Smith."

"This is Y / N, you told me to call if anything weird happened, and the kids are acting really weird. They won't leave me alone." You tell him, hoping you didn't sound too crazy.

"We're on our way. Stay away from them."

As you hung up, you noticed something in the mirror. Lifting your hair up, you had a weird, circular bite mark on your neck. It was then you really started freaking out, as the pounding on the door intensified. 

Minutes passed,  with you hiding in the corner of the bathroom, before silence reigned. You cautiously made your way to the door, when you heard the Agents voice. 

"Y/ N?  Are you still in there?"

You open the door, and collapse into Agent Smiths arms. He patted your back, soothing you. It was then you noticed both kids, handcuffed, and their mouths duck taped.

"What is wrong with them?" You ask, not sure you wanted to hear the answer.

Agent Mulder came over from the kids, "They are changelings,  and we think we know where the real kids are being held. We need to go kill the mother."

"Changelings? They're real? Wait? Are you guys even real FBI agents?"

Agent Smith shook his head. "No, our real job is hunting monsters. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean."

"Nice to meet the real you, now can we go get my kids back before their mom comes back?"

"You stay here..." Dean started to say, but when he noticed the look on your face he quickly shut up. You followed the brothers out to their car, a nice looking black chevy Impala.

It was a quick drive, only two blocks to an abandoned house. Sam and Dean open the trunk, grabbing a blow torch.

"What's that for?" You wondered. 

"Only way to kill her is with fire. Now please stay close to Sam." Dean ordered, and you happily complied. The three of you snuck around back, climbing in through a window. Dean went in front, and Sam followed you, making sure to keep you safe. Hearing noises, you ignore Sam and Dean, running into the next room, seeing about ten kids in cages.

Before you could help them, a strong arm grabs you from behind. "Well what do we have here?" A woman purred into your ear. Sam and Dean rushed into the room, only to stop when they noticed you being held hostage.

"Let her go!" Sam demanded, but it only made the woman laugh. Annoyed at yourself for getting caught, you act fast, stepping down on the ladies foot, before elbowing back as hard as you could. It caught her by surprise, and she let you go. Before you could get away, she had recovered, and grabbed your arm, throwing you against the wall. Sam hurried over to you, helping you up, while Dean lighted the torch, setting her on fire. You closed your eyes, and leaned into Sam's arms. 

As soon as it was over, you started releasing children, relieved to see that Kayla and Nick were okay. They hugged you tightly, and wouldn't let you go.

Once all the children were free, you rode in the back of the Impala with your two charges. As you pulled into the driveway, you were dismayed to see their Mom waiting on the porch, an angry look on her face.

"Really Y/ N? I trust you with my children, and I come back to find you taking them out with strange men? That's it, your fired. Kayla, Nick, come on!"

The children gave you a sad look, but followed their mom into the house. 

"Sorry about that. The least we can do is give you a ride to your house." Dean offered.

You accepted, not wanting to part with Sam yet. Once they pulled up to your place, Sam walked you to your door.

"So, what are you going to do now?" He inquired.

"Maybe leave this town. I have nothing holding me here." You answered. 

Sam pondered for a moment. "I know this is crazy, and we haven't known each other very long, but would you like to come with my brother and I? You handled yourself really well back there."

It didn't take you long to make your decision, you wanted to stay with Sam. You jump into his arms, pressing your lips to his. He held on tightly, only letting go when his brother honked the horn.

"is that a yes?"

You nod your head, knowing you had fallen for the tall, shaggy haired fake FBI man.


End file.
